Penetrating ocular trauma remain a major cause of blindness. These injuries can lead to traction retinal detachments and massive periretinal proliferation and ultimately loss of the eye. Pars plana vitrectomy provides a new approach to cases that previously were not treatable. There are a number of eyes lost related to infection, fibrosis, and ultimately traction detachments which eventually are inoperable. It is to be hoped that vitrectomy in the early stages might prevent the development of the marked fibrous proliferation, traction retinal detachment and disorganization of the eye. Since the attempt to develop clinical trials at hospitals with very high volume of ocular trauma has not been successful, it is apparent that the answer must come from the laboratory and the development of a satisfactory experimental model. Intraocular foreign bodies are another difficult problem of intraocular trauma and its management. It is proposed that glass intraocular foreign bodies as well as copper-containing interocular foreign bodies will be injected into the eye and then surgical removal carried out a various intervals. In addition to determining the role of vitrectomy, the value and comparisons of different times of surgical intervention will be considered. Appropriate histopathologic and, as indicated, electron microscopic correlations will be made.